


Golden heart

by Mint_03



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, But not IxM, Cheating, Falling In Love, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Prince Ian Gallagher, Rich Ian Gallagher, Top Ian Gallagher, Waiter Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_03/pseuds/Mint_03
Summary: On Ian’s 17th birthday, he is told that by the time he turns 18 he must marry, if not he will not be crowned as king.(I’m sorry I suck at summarys)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Caleb, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things about this story:  
> •Debbie, Carl, and Liam do not exist, only Fiona, lip, and Ian.  
> • Ian is older than lip in this story but Fiona is still the oldest out of all of them.  
> • Ian’s popular, quarterback and I guess kinda of a “bad boy” lol.  
> • Terry is dead and Mickeys mom is alive :)  
> •Franks an okay dad.  
> • Mandy and all of the other siblings don’t exist.  
> • Mickey is nice but still has that “ don’t fuck with me” attitude at some times and he’s not a “ loser” or whatever but he doesn’t have many friends either.  
> • Mickey is younger than Ian but only by a few months  
> • Also I don't know anything about royalty so  
> I think that’s about it... I hope you enjoy🙃

“This is bullshit!” 

Ian was furious, beyond furious. Today was his 17th birthday and he was celebrating it with the biggest party of the year. He had been grinding on a hot blonde dudes ass ready to bend him over in the bathroom when Fiona rudely interrupted and pulled Ian into one of the guest rooms. Here she explained to Ian that if he does not marry by the time he turn 18, he will not be crowned king. 

"Can't I just become King without having to be stuck to one person my whole life?!" 

"I don't see what's wrong with that, being committed to someone can be quite nice."

Ian took a deep breathe and ran his hands down his face "Fiona do you know who I am? I sleep around for fun and I never call back how the fuck am I supposed to get married to someone?"

"Well tough shit you're gonna have to figure it out and dad wants to know who you will be marrying tomorrow so he can announce it on Monday."

'TOMORROW?!?!" _This can't be happening right now_ , Ian wanted to break something so bad. "Who the fuck am I supposed to ask someone to marry me in less than 24hrs?"

"Well since I'm an amazing sister, I have found someone who will except your proposal!" Fiona said with a big smile on her face. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Caleb, Ians old playdate. _No no no, why?!_ Ian gave Caleb an awkward wave and pulled Fiona aside to talk to her privately. 

"Really Fiona him? I haven't seen or talked to him since I was like 7!" whispering harshly at her, he looked over his shoulder to see Caleb just staring at them and he gave him an awkward smile then turned back to Fiona. "I know, I know but he's the only one that I can think of that will be approved by dad and we've know his family for a long time so..." 

Fiona saw the look on her brothers face, he wasn't just mad, he was really upset and quite disappointed. He's really a good brother, a trouble maker but he always had her back whenever she needed it. "Look maybe I can talk to dad and try to convince him to let you leave for a year before the wedding that way you can do all that bullshit you always say you want to before you're tied down, you know? Be free and stuff?"

Ian's face lit up and a small smile appeared on his face. A year away from this would be nice, no more than nice it would be AMAZING! Ian always hated all these rules they had to follow, he felt like he was suffocating most of the time, of course he did break half of them but still. He could live somewhat of a normal life before more rules were being shoved down his throat and not being able to fuck around because he had a husband. _Husband, gross._

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!" Ian said as he hugged a giggling Fiona tightly and kissed her on the cheek multiple times. "Okay okay..." Fiona said as her laughter calmed down, "Don't you have to ask someone an important question?" 

_Fuck_

"Right." Ian turned around and walked towards Caleb until he was in front of him. How the fuck was he supposed to ask someone he hasn't seen in 10 years to marry him?

"Umm..." Ian took both of Calebs hands into his own and stayed standing, no way was he gonna kneel, he didn't care enough to get down on one knee. "Caleb..." _Fuck what was his last name again?_ "will you marry me?" Ian wasn't even looking him directly in the eyes, he really couldn't because he felt nothing asking him those 4 words. 

"Yes!" You could hear the excitement in Calebs voice and Ian finally looked him in the eyes and he could see that there were tears in his eyes. _How?? What the fuck._ Ian leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then let go of his hands and turned to Fiona. She had a proud smile on her face and she looked happy. _Am I the only one who isn't_ _enjoying this?_ Ian thought. 

✰✰✰✰✰

"You promise you'll talk to dad right?" Ian asked as him and Fiona were in the kitchen after everyone has cleared out and Caleb had gone home to tell his family the big news. 

"Promise to talk to dad about what?' Lip said as he walked into the kitchen and served himself coffee. "Take it you had a great night judging from all those hickeys on your neck?" Fiona said with a smirk on her face. "Yup, so what I miss?" Lip sat down on the stool next to Ian. 

"Well your brother here is getting married!" Ian rolled his eyes.

"No shit, really? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, Congrats!" Lip said as he patted Ian on the back. 

"I wasn't and that's not what I want Fiona to talk to dad about, I want to go away for a year before I get married." 

"Away? Away where?? For a year?!" Lip looked back and forth at Ian and Fiona completely lost. 

"I don't know, somewhere simple I guess."

"Wait wait wait, back up who are you getting married to?"

"Caleb." Ian said with an exhausted sigh.

"Caleb? As in Caleb your old playdate buddy who would follow you around everywhere?" 

"Yup thats the one, asked him like 2 hours ago and we didn't even catch up or anything, I just asked him and he said yes real quick. He seemed really happy, even had tears in his eyes which is weird because we haven't talked in a long time and the proposal was nothing special." Ian looked at Lip and he didn't look surprised at all. 

"What?" Ian asked. 

"Nothing it's just not surprising that he accepted quickly he had a _major_ crush on you when y'all were kids." Lip explained. _What?!?_

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did." both Lip and Fiona say at the same time. 

✰✰✰✰✰

The next morning Fiona was woken up by a loud pounding on her door. 

"Okay okay, i'm fucking going!" Fiona said with a groan as she got up to go slap whoever was disturbing her beauty sleep. She pulled the door open so hard, it could've fallen off. There leaning against the door frame with a big grin on his face and coffee in his hand was Ian. 

"Good Morning my lovely sister, how was your sleep?" Ian asked as he entered her [room](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353391901997661465/). 

"I'm about 5 seconds away from strangling you and give me that!" Fiona snatched the coffee out of Ian's hand. 

"Take it not so good huh?" Ian said as he went to sit at her vanity, touching her makeup and brushes. 

Fiona went to sit at the edge of her bed and took a sip of her coffee. "You better have a good reason for waking me up Ian because I swear I will pull you by the hair and throw you out the window." 

"Jesus..." Ian turned in the chair and faced Fiona "yes I have a very good reason for waking you up, as I remember you told me you would talk to dad." Ian had a big smile on his face. 

"Couldn't that have waited till like the afternoon or something?"

"Nope I want to leave a soon as possible!" 

"Wow, not like you have family here or anything." Fiona rolled her eyes. Ian got up, walked towards the bed and sat down next to Fiona. 

"Oh c'mon Fi, you know ill miss you guys like crazy but I want to be away from all of this before I lose my mind and especially now that I have a...fiancé..." The word felt weird for Ian to say.

"Okay Okay, speaking of fiances, are you gonna take him with you wherever you end up choosing to go if dad lets you leave?"

Take Caleb with him? Thats probably the worst idea ever. "Fuck no, how will I be able to go to parties and meet some people?" Ian wiggled his eyebrows at Fiona. 

"You're gross and good luck explaining to him why he can't go with you." 

"Yeah well get dressed!" Ian smacked Fiona with one of her pillows and ran out of her room laughing. 

"IAN!"

✰✰✰✰✰

"Come in." Frank said when he heard a knock on his door. Fiona and Ian entered and they both gave frank a kiss on the cheek. 

"Good morning Father!" Fiona said as they sat down on the chairs on the other side of his desk. 

"Good Morning to you too my dear, what can I help you with?" 

"Well big news, Ian's engaged!" A big smile appeared on Franks face while Ian just sat back with his arms crossed and with a _'I hate my life'_ face on. "Thats great news!" Frank got up and went around the desk to hug Ian. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Caleb." Ian said in a not-so-happy voice. "That's amazing my son, Caleb and his family are nice people and they keep a clean image." Frank hugged Ian tightly then let go. 

"We should celebrate, i'll make an announcement this afternoon!" Frank reached for the phone ready to make orders to get ready for the celebration when Ian stopped him.

"Wait!" and Ian looked at Fiona.

"Right umm...so dad we were thinking, what if Ian goes away for a while before the wedding?" Frank frowned at them not understanding. "What do you mean go away? Away where?" He looked at Ian.

"Well umm..." _Think of something you_ _idiot,_ _you can't tell him why you really want to leave_ "I'm engaged now a-and I have not been the most behaved person I guess you could say so I was thinking I could take sometime and try to better myself you know since i'm gonna become king and all." Frank still looked unconvinced. 

"For how long?"

"A year."

"A YEAR?!?!" Frank started shouting how Ian has responsibilities and how he can't leave when he was a wedding to plan, Ian just tuned him out and looked at Fiona muttering _'_ _help me please!'_

"Okay dad calmed down." Fiona stood up "Ian go wait outside please." Ian got up and started walking towards the door. "The hell are letting him leave we haven't finished talk!" Ian stepped out and leaned against the opposite door, all he could hear was the muffled sound of Fiona and Franks voices. He wasnt too worried, Fiona has a good way of convincing their dad but still what if he said no?

✰✰✰✰✰

30 minutes have passed and Frank and Fiona were still talking. Ian was now sitting on the floor wondering if he should get a piercing or a tattoo. _Ooo maybe I should get both but where?_

The door opened and Frank was the first to step out and headed towards the kitchen, he looked angry and he kept mumbling to himself. Then Fiona come out and Ian got up and walked towards her.

"So?" Ian asked.

Fiona gave him a small smile.

"Well looks like you're going to Chicago." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Chicago? Why there?" 

"Well dad said I get to choose where you go that way he knows where you are and I really couldn't think of anywhere else, it just popped up in my head." Fiona said with a shrug.

"Oh well thank you!" Ian had a big smile on his face it looked like it would hurt and gave her a big hug. 

"There's a couple more things; you have to stop behaving bad, dad said if he hears that you are acting up, he'll bring you back and you will never be able to travel anywhere else."

_Fucking damnit, I thought he would forget I said that._

"And you have to call Caleb every 2 weeks so y'all can plan the wedding." Ian groaned "Hey be happy you don't have to take him with you and you also have to go to school."

"Great! Well guess I have to go talk to my fiancé." Ian started walking away when Fiona grabbed him by the arm and dragged him further down the hall where no one was around. "Look," Fiona looked around to make sure no one was walking by "I know how you are Ian, you don't like to listen and you love to disobey so I know you're bound to get in trouble."

"Mhmm, where are you going with this?" Ian asked.

"I'm saying maybe you should go with a fake name, that way if you do get in trouble, which I know you will, no one will report you back to dad."

"So like a fake identity?" Ian was still confused.

" Yes exactly, you go by a different name and pretend you are not the prince of Ireland and no one will tell dad anything!" Fiona smiled at her plan, she was quite proud of herself.

"Oh my god that's smart! Okay I'll think of a name. I gotta go pack and talk to Caleb." Ian gave Fiona a kiss on the cheek and started walking to his [room](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/468655904973832027/). "Thanks again Fi, you're the best!" Ian yelled over his shoulder.

"I know I am!" Fiona yelled back. 

✰✰✰✰✰

Ian was half way done packing when someone knocked on the door, he walked over and opened the door. It was Caleb. _Great_. 

"Hi sweetie." Caleb kissed Ians cheek and walked in the room not noticing Ian cringing at the name. He then stopped when he noticed suitcases on the bed and on the floor. 

"Are _we_ going somewhere?" Caleb turned to look at Ian with a smile. _Ha._

"Well uhh...", Ian scratched the back of his head, "no actually just me." Calebs smile disappeared and a frown formed on his face. "I don't understand, what do you mean _just you_?" 

Ian grabbed his hand and lead him to sit down on the bed where there wasn't any clothes. "I mean I'm just going and you stay here."

"But I'm your fiancé, shouldn't I be going with you?" 

Ian took a deep breathe, "Well yes but not this time, see i'm trying to, I guess you can say 'better myself', and I want to do this on my own so I can focus." _Take the damn lie so I can finish packing!_

"Where you going?"

"Chicago."

"Okay then, for how long?"

"A year." 

"A FUCKING YEAR!" _Oh god._ "Ian no, we have a wedding to plan, you can't leave for a year we have so much to do!" 

"Yes, Yes I know but I've already got that covered, i'll call you twice a month so we can plan everything."

"Ian, twice a month is not enough, there's so much to do, how will you taste the food samples, how will we pay for this." Caleb kept rambling and Ian rolled his eyes. 

"Alright", Ian interrupted Calebs rant, "we can talk once a week, ill leave you money to buy whatever you need to get for the wedding and as for food sampling and stuff like that, I trust you," _That's a l_ _ie_ "I'm sure you'll choose what's best...babe." _Barf._

Calebs smiled started to appear again. "Okay, you promise you'll call once a week?" 

"Yes." 

Caleb stood up and wrapped his arms around Ians neck. Ian felt uncomfortable. "I'll miss you, honey." Caleb brought his lips to Ians and all Ian could do was just stand there. He felt nothing. 

✰✰✰✰✰

"So, I heard dads letting you leave." Lip came in and sat on one of the [couches](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/20758848267214132/) that was on the other side of the bed. It was a little past the afternoon and Ian was just about done packing everything up.

"Yeah, I'm excited!"

"Where are you going?" 

"Chicago, Fi choose the place." Ian closed the last suitcase and put all of them by the door. 

"Hmm, did you tell Caleb?"

"Yup"

"And how'd he take it?"

"Didn't really want me to go but I guess I convinced him." Ian started turning everything off and grabbed all his bags with Lips help. They brought all the bags to the front of the house where a car, with Fiona inside, was already waiting. They put all the stuff in the trunk and Ian gave Lip a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, you call me when you get there!" Lip kissed Ian on the cheek and patted him on the back and let go. 

"Will do, love you!" Ian said has he got into the car. 

"Love you too!" Lip waved as they drove off. 

✰✰✰✰✰

"So did you come up with a name?" Fiona asked, they were about 10 min away from the private airport. 

"Yes I did, I will now be known as Ian Davis." Fiona gave him that _'Really'_ face.

"What?"

"Really? Thats what you came up with? That took you 7 hours to come up with?!"

"I like my name so I'm not changing that. Plus you know what if I meet a guy? I don't want him to moan Austin or something, that would be weird." Ian said with a shrug.

"Of course all you think about is sex." Fiona made a disgusted face. "Okay so I changed you some euros to dollars", Fiona handed Ian said money in an envelope, " and when you get there you have to get a bank account and i'll find a school to enroll you in. Ambrose is going to go with you for a week so he can drive you around and you can find a place." 

They had arrived; Ambrose and the airport staff started loading everything into the plane.

"Got it." Ian and Fiona got out of the car and waited by the door of the plane. 

"You will call me exactly when you land okay?" 

"Mhmm." Ian didn't even look like he was paying the slightest attention. 

"Aye", Fiona smacked him on the arm which got Ian to look back at her, "You will call me right as you land or I will bring you back over here understand?!"

"Geez okay!", all the bags were loaded in, "Alright well looks like its time to go, i'll miss you fi." Ian gave Fiona a hug.

"I'll miss you too.", Ian let go and started climbing the stairs,"I love you, thanks again Fiona."

"Love you too." The door closed and Ian went to go [sit down](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/1055599901446037/) and waved at Fiona through the window. 

Fiona waved back until the airplane took off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✰ Thank you for reading again :)  
> ✰ Was Calebs last name Anderson?? Did they even mention it?? I think ill just go with Anderson.  
> ✰ I was gonna make up my own country but I couldn't think of a good enough name :/


	3. Chapter 3

7 hours have passed and Ian was ready to get off this damn plane. He took a nap, he had lunch, played chess with Ambrose, which lead him to get frustrated because he kept losing and watched 2 movies. He was fucking exhausted. Apparently they would be landing soon, give or take 15 min. Once they landed he planned on getting some dinner then getting a hotel room and passing the fuck out. Tomorrow he had a shit ton of things to do like get a bank account, find an apartment, get furniture and the list goes on and on. The plane slowly started to go down getting ready to land and Ian looked out the window. _'Fuck'._ This is gonna be his home for 363 days. Sure he's gonna miss Lip and Fiona, _'Fuck Frank'_ , but he's so glad he's gonna be away from that dreadful place for a while. Not to mention away from a fiancé he does not want. He still has to call him every week but at least he doesn't have to be around him everyday, yeah Caleb is gonna be his husband and Ian should want to be around him 24/7 but he doesn't feel that way with him. That way meaning you don't want be separated from that one person, that you miss them even if they're a a few feet away, that you just want to be with them 24/7 and do all that couple stuff like asking them how their day was and sleeping in each others arms was the only way you could sleep. _'Would I ever feel that way for someone? Ha!'_ Ian had to laugh. 

✻✻✻✻✻

Ian settled on the bed at the hotel. He called Fiona practically as soon as the wheels of the plane hit the ground; it was 10:56 over here so back in Ireland where fi was it was 4 in the morning, almost 5. Surprisingly she answered after the second ring and she told Ian to call her tomorrow when he got up. Ian got everything that was his into the rental car, which was fully packed with all of his stuff, then stopped to get dinner and rented a hotel. The [hotel](https://pin.it/TUkLtPC) was nice, it had a great view and the bed was comfy. It had one of those mattresses that make you feel like you're sinking in and the pillows were the opposite like the ones he sleeps on back in his room. It was weird, he's never been anywhere by himself, there was always one of his siblings or someone that worked at the castle with him. If Ians being honest, he'd admit that he's a little scared but for the most part he was excited. He felt Happy. Which had become something rare for him to feel, he really only felt it when he got to be with his siblings. Ian felt himself starting to fall asleep; he had put on a random Chanel on the giant flat screen after he had finished taking a shower and finished doing his nightly routine. He turned off the tv and the lamp beside him then got under the covers and closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh.

✻✻✻✻✻

Ian didn't wake up until around 12, its weird because back at home it would've barley turned night. He got up and did his usual morning routine which consisted of stretching a little bit, going to the restroom, showering, getting ready, you know the usual stuff. The only thing he didn't get to do was run, every morning he would run at least 3 miles, depending on how he felt. Lip or Fiona would sometimes join him but it wouldn't happen too often; he outruns them every time. 

He put on a simple outfit; tight black shirt, ripped black jeans, white high-top vans and the jewelry he wears everyday which is a few rings and his Apple Watch. 

Ian was heading out the door when his phone rang. _'Shit'_ Fiona was calling, he complete forgot to call her when he got up.

He answered the phone and brought it up to his ear. "Hey fi." 

"Did you really just wake up?"

"I miss you too," Ian said with a sarcastic voice as he walked out of the hotel room and headed to the lobby where Ambrose was already waiting for him, "and no I did not just wake up I was getting ready."

"So you took like 5 hours styling your hair or what?"

"No," he exaggerated the word," I was exhausted okay, that was the longest plane ride I've ever been in."

"Hmm, how's the weather over there?" 

"Ive only been outside for a little bit but its pretty hot compared to over there." Ian found Ambrose sitting on one of the lobby chairs reading a magazine and drinking water. Ian held up one finger, telling him to wait a little bit since he was on the phone. 

"Eww by the way your fiancé is asking about you, he's been talking about you none stop today to basically everyone he has seen and he wants your number so he can call you." Ian cringed.

"Can you give it to him tomorrow please? I just want to relax today; I know when he calls me, he's gonna talk for hours."

"He's gonna nag me for the rest of the day but yeah ill give it to him tomorrow."

"Thank you. Look I gotta go, ill call you soon okay? Say hi to lip for me please!"

"Okay, bye love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Ian hung up and walked to Ambrose. 

"Sorry about that Fi called me." 

"Its alright, sir. Where would you like to go?" Ambrose said as they walked out the front door where the car was already parked at. The Valet opened the door for Ian and he hopped in.

"I don't know, Im kinda hungry, how about you?" Ian said when Ambrose got in the drivers seat. 

"I had breakfast already so im already full sir, but ill take you to get something to eat and I can wait in the car." 

"You sure?" Ian asked as he looked around to see what place caught his eye to eat at.

"Yes sir."

✻✻✻✻✻

They found a small diner called 'Little Maries' not to far; it looked clean from the outside and the review Ian found online said it wasn't too bad.

"You sure you don't want to come in? You can order a coffee, it's my treat." Ian tried again but Ambrose shook his head, "No thank you sir, I will just wait out here and watch." 

"Like that's not creepy." Ian said as he hopped out of the car and walked into the [diner](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2885187250953323/). It was quite with a few people in the booths and someone behind the counter cleaning. _'Please seat yourself'_ the sign in front read. Ian chose to sit in the corner that was 2 booths away from the closest person to that seat. Once he sat down, a girl came out from the back with water in her hand and came towards Ian. 

"Hi welcome to Little Maries, would you like something else to drink?" Ana, from what her name tag read, said after she put the water on his table and handed him a menu while gaving him a friendly smile, too friendly. Ian just ignored it and looked over the menu,"No thank you water is fine.", Ian heard the door open but kept looking at the menu trying to decide what he was craving the most. 

"You're late." Ana said from where she was still standing next to Ian. 

"I know, Im sorry I didn't catch the bus on time, I had to run to the other bus station." Ian heard from a rather soothing voice and decided to look up to see who it belonged to. 

_'Holy Fucking shit!'_ Ians stomach did something weird that felt like a flip. It kind of scared him because his stomach has never done anything like that but he couldnt bother one bit when and absolute angel was standing right before him. No, he's not being dramatic, this beautiful boy in front of him has to have been sent from heaven, there's no other explanation. The jet black hair, the pale smooth-looking skin, the ocean blue eyes, the full lips; everything was just angelic and don't get him started on that body. He also looked kind of short which made everything 10x better to Ian. "Ahem" 

"Huh?" Ian still didn't look away, his eyes followed the beautiful man until he disappeared to the back where Ana came from. He looked back at the waiter and saw that the friendly smile on her face had disappeared, no doubt she had seen the way Ian was looking at her coworker and realizing that she probably had no chance. 

"I'll just have a BLT, thanks." Ian said with a small smile and looked back to where the beautifulangel went, waiting for him to come back out. 

20 min passed and finally, _'Fucking_ _finally'_ , the dark haired boy came out wearing the same uniform like the one that Ana had on and it was too cute. The black apron fit a little big on him; instead of going to mid-thigh like the other waiters, his went a little above his knee. Ian doesn't know how long he watched him work but it must have been a while because the people that were sitting next to him had been long gone and 2 new people were taking a seat. 

Ian watched his every move. He might be coming off as a bit creepy to the people that noticed, but how can you not stop everything you are doing and stare at such a beautiful man. He watched when he took peoples orders; the way he would put on a big smile and be polite even when some people would take forever to decide what they wanted. Or when the cash register got stuck and he made, what Ian would call, some of cutest confused and irritated faces. And when he finally got it open, he made victory hands; Ian wouldn't be surprised if he had big heart eyes right now. _'Wait how long have I been here?'_ Ian checked his watch and fuck! He's been sitting there for 2 hrs. 

Ian called Ana over and handed her a 20 dollar bill telling her to keep the change and got up heading towards the door but not without looking at the angel one last time, who was busy making coffee. A small smile appeared on Ians face. Yeah, he's definitely gonna start coming often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✻ I have so many things I want to write AHHH.  
> ✻ Idk if I'm liking how this story is coming out so far I might change somethings later on.  
> ✻ Okay I said Ian was kind of a "bad boy" but he's not so much, I don't know how to describe it, he is but he also isn't. Does that make any sense? Probably not, sorry like I said ill probably change a few things, im still new at this whole thing.  
> ✻ lol im trying to combine 3 AUs in one ( a royal one, bad boy and good boy one, and popular/loser one).  
> ✻ Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> • Im sure there are lots of mistakes pls ignore them  
> • If you read this chapter thank you very much I highly appreciate it :)  
> • I think I will update this story faster than my other one because I kinda know how I want this one to go while with the other one I know what I want but don't know how to put it all together  
> • I enjoy adding pictures to stories so im sorry if that annoys you  
> • Also I don't remember Calebs last name lol


End file.
